


Holding On

by abstractaquamarine



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Elevator, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractaquamarine/pseuds/abstractaquamarine
Summary: Matt shouldn't have had that much tea back at the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after The End, in which Tom, Edd, and Matt have already moved into their new apartments. Also, please learn what Omorashi is before viewing this story. Thank you!

Matt stared out the window of the moving vehicle, resting his head against the cool glass and letting out a soft sigh. It was hard to tell what time it was, but the gathering darkness and absence of cars on the road signaled a late hour.

He and Edd had been out partying together, but no alcohol had been involved; only cola and some overpriced tea. They had left the small club at the center of town about twenty minutes ago, and despite the long drive, their familiar apartment building had yet to appear.

The redhead shifted in his passenger side seat for probably the sixteenth time and glanced over to the driver. The large amounts of tea he had consumed over the course of the night had done nothing to affect him, but now they seemed to be hitting him full force.

“How much longer until we get home, Edd?” He questioned, pulling his green overcoat tighter around his body.

“I’d say another five minutes or so, at most.” Edd replied, giving Matt a small smile before refocusing his attention on the road ahead. “Anxious to get home?”

Matt chuckled and nodded, impatiently tapping his fingers on the car’s center console. “A little.” He admitted. “I've just….gotta pee.”

Edd nodded in understanding, resting his head in his hand as they stopped at a red light. “Don't worry, we’re nearly home anyway.” He paused to let a wide yawn escape his mouth. “I'm looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.”

The light turned green, and the car fell silent for the rest of trip, mainly because of the lack of a good conversation starter. Matt found himself involuntarily jiggling his leg, staring intently through the windshield in hopes of a quick arrival at their destination.

His prayers were eventually answered, as the tall brick building and the dim light of its parking lot soon came into view.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as Edd pulled the car into a parking space near the front doors. He went to casually step out of the vehicle, but jolted when a sharp twitch of his bladder coursed through his body. He pressed against the side of the car and squeezed his thighs together. He hadn't realized it would be so difficult to stand upright.

“Matt? Are you coming?” Edd’s voice called from the building’s entrance. “Yeah, s-sorry. Just hold on a moment.”

Matt gained a straighter posture, wincing at the pressure in his lower abdomen. Thankfully it was only a short elevator ride to the second floor, and he'd be home free.

The redhead pressed his thighs tighter together as indiscreetly as possible, hobbling over to Edd and giving him a weak smile. “Shall we?” He asked, motioning to the doors. Edd didn't seem to notice the change in behavior, as he only smiled and nodded, pushing through the glass double doors with Matt right behind him.

The two males made their way to the dual elevators, and Matt selected the one on the right. With the push of a button, the doors slid open, closing behind them once they had entered.

Matt sighed and leaned against the gleaming silver wall as the elevator began its slow rise to the second floor. “Doesn't this thing go any faster?”

Edd spared a sideways glance at Matt and chuckled, shaking his head. “From the first day we moved into our apartments, I knew these elevators were going to be an issue.”

Matt nodded, biting his lip and silently praying for the little metal box to move faster. Standing in place like this was killing him inside, and he pressed himself against the wall to attempt to relieve any pressure.

Edd returned his gaze to Matt, noting his stiff disposition and nervous expression. “Hey, are you sure you're –”

There was a sudden jolt as the elevator stuttered, then skidded to a halt.

Matt looked up in a panic, moving forward to place a hand on the shiny exit doors. “W-What was that? Why have we stopped?”

Edd rose an eyebrow and looked around. They weren't moving anymore, but the elevator lights gave a weak flicker before dimming slightly, probably to save power. He knocked on the doors to be met with a hollow empty sound. “Looks like we're stuck between floors.” He answered.

Matt groaned and tugged nervously at his green overcoat, eyes shifting up to the ceiling. “Of all the times we could've gotten stuck!”

Edd examined the safety panel to the right of the doors and pressed the emergency call button, where he was immediately met with a pre-recorded voice telling them that help was on the way. “I'm assuming it'll be a half hour or so, but because of the late hour it could be longer.” He explained, stepping backwards and seating himself uncomfortably on the rough carpeted floor.

Matt was quick to join the brunette, slowly sliding down to the floor in an extremely tedious manner. He squirmed in place, quickly drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them close to his body.

The action caught a worried glance from Edd, and a gentle hand on Matt’s shoulder caused him to jump an inch off the ground. “H-Hm?”

“You look incredibly uncomfortable. I know you said you had to pee…” Matt whimpered at the mere mention of the word, bringing his gaze down to rest on the floor. Edd continued after a moment. “....But I didn't think it was this bad.”

Matt bit his lip and buried his face in his knees, letting out a soft groan. “Neither did I, Edd. Now I feel like I'm going to burst if I'm not too careful.”

Edd did not like seeing one of his closest buddies in pain. He was quick to find a solution. “You could go right over there, in the corner.” He said, pointing to the far side of the elevator. “It would just seem like someone spilled a drink of sorts.”

Matt shook his head vigorously. “N-No. If there's one thing I'm not doing, it's whipping myself out and taking a leak on the floor. I just….I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold it in…”

Edd gave Matt’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and looked sympathetically to the redhead “I’m sure the mechanics will be here soon to get us out of here. Don't worry.”

~~~

Half an hour later, no sign of assistance had made itself known yet, and Matt’s condition had worsened.

His face had reddened from the effort of keeping at least seven cups of tea in his body and not on the floor, thighs straining together desperately. One leg was crossed over the other, and every now and then, the ginger visibly coiled his body in tighter to prevent any small leaks that attempted to escape.

But the redhead had made no effort to grab onto his crotch, hands simply lingering at his sides, where they occasionally scratched at the rough carpet. In this way, he thought, a small portion of his dignity was being spared.

Edd had kept a careful eye on each and every one of Matt’s twitches and squirms, mostly out of compassion for his best friend, but also partly out of interest in the way he strained himself not to pee his pants. It was, in a way, arousing, but he wasn't going to let his strange desire to see Matt piss himself get in the way of his attempt to comfort the other.

Edd spared a glance down at his phone. Ten minutes had passed since he'd last checked the time. Where were the emergency services? They should have been here by now, and if they didn't get here soon, they'd be greeted by a flustered Matt with a giant soaked patch at the front of his jeans. Just thinking about the sight caused the brunette’s cock to twitch in interest, but his friend’s voice tugged him away from his thoughts.

“E-Edd, it hurts so bad, I really have to go..” Matt whimpered, his bottom lip secured tightly between his teeth as he twisted into a shape reminiscent of a pretzel.

“Try holding yourself, it'll help.” Edd advised, staring at Matt’s current facial expression.

The taller male slowly let his hands find their way to his crotch, his thighs remaining tightly clamped together as he gave it a squeeze. From the look of forced relief on his face, Edd could tell it had helped the slightest bit.

“If pain starts to become a bigger issue, you don't have to try to keep it all in anymore. Your health is more important than a cheap pair of pants.” Edd pointed out, rubbing Matt’s back soothingly. But Matt only shook his head.

“I-I’m a grown man! I should be able to h-hold in my...my p-piss.” The redhead stammered out, taking in a sharp gasp between his gritted teeth. A small spurt of urine had managed to make its way past the flood gates and dampen the front of his boxers, only causing him to squeeze himself tighter.

Matt’s need was quickly growing into desperation, and he was starting to doubt his ability to make it to a bathroom on time.

Another leak pressed through, but this time it dissolved into a slow, steady stream, causing Matt to squeeze himself to the point of pain to stop it. There was now a noticeable wet spot at the front of his pants.

“Edd, I-I’m not gonna make it, I have to go so badly, there's just t-too much to hold in..” He whimpered, feeling tears prick at his eyes and begin to slip down his cheeks.

Edd frowned, features expressing genuine concern as he slid over to Matt’s side. “Matt, I know that….letting go is the last thing you want to do right now, but I promise, you'll feel so much better if you do. It's not good to strain yourself like this..”

Matt opened his eyes and glanced over to Edd, blue eyes dull and filled with worry opposed to their usual dancing excitement. “B-But I…”

Edd shook his head and stopped him before he could finish his sentence. “This doesn't make you a baby, and it sure as hell doesn't label you as weak. You're the strongest guy I know, Matt. You've held it for a long longer than anyone else could, trust me.”

Brief hesitation crossed Matt’s face, but it didn't last for long. Another sudden spurt of liquid caused him to make up his mind, and the elevator was filled with a dull hissing noise that steadily grew more intense as Matt leaned his head back and moaned with relief.

A large puddle had already begun to form beneath Matt, the piss unable to stay contained in his jeans as it splattered onto the carpeted floor. Edd watched with wide eyes, impressed by the amount of urine Matt had been able to contain in his body.

Matt’s stream eventually faltered and came to a stop, but not until he had completely emptied his bladder of every last drop of liquid. An expression of pure bliss appeared on the taller man’s face, and he let out a shaky breath, happy to have finally found relief.

When he remembered where he was, however, pure panic rose in his chest, and he rushed to pull his hoodie and overcoat down over his legs. It didn't do much to cover the gigantic wet spot that had collected at the front of his pants, and he let out a sigh and lowered his gaze to the floor, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Edd, who had watched the entire ordeal with a feeling he hoped wasn't arousal, put a hand on Matt’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “See? All better.”

Matt shook his head sadly. “I peed myself like a little kid….”

The brunette frowned. “Hey. It's dangerous to hold on for too long, and the last thing I want is for you to become injured. Besides, you were holding in a lot. I know there's people who have let go before you in similar circumstances.”

Matt looked up at this. “R….Really?”

Edd nodded, then leaned his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Yes, really.”

The elevator gave a sudden lurch, and they were moving upwards again. A moment or two later, the doors opened at their floor. Edd pushed himself to his feet and reached a hand out to Matt, who smiled and took it gratefully.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”


End file.
